DothackGUInstrumentality
by Dragonstrike
Summary: This is a fanfic hosted on the dothack gu site. Takes place 1 year after the gu events. New Characters, selfinsert fan fic, please take time to read. Much thanks. Hope you enjoy it.


.DotHack//:Instrumentality  
Chapter 1: Entering The Unknown

The World. The largest game ever played worldwide. Users from various nations collide via net into a new existence. Whether it is to escape their old daily routines, create new meanings for themselves, or just to have fun, they come here...The World.

Near a local chaos gate, a user has just appeared after logging into The World, at the city of Mac Anu. He is dressed in a somewhat unusual style...wearing nothing but a black shirt and grey pants, with the shirt bearing a white dragon upon the back. His hair is grey as well, though his age is that of one of an 18 year old. He bears a yin/yang trigram pendant across his chest, and carries two strange pistol like weapons at his side. On his back, he as well bears two twin blades wrapped in black cloth. Though this man's appearence is quite odd, nothing is odder than his face...no, not his facial features, yet, his eyes are wrapped in white cloth. How this man walks around without going off cliffs or into walls in towns is yet to be known, but what is for fact is the man's profile:

Name: Dragonstrike  
Class: Duel Rogue  
LVL???  
Guild: Current Guildmaster of The Black Dragons  
Weapons:??? & ???  
Species: Human

At the time, Dragonstrike calls for two current members of his guild to join him in a mission...both simultaneously appearing after being invited. The first, a Heavy Blade named Motoko. The second, a young Harvest Cleric named Kawasada.

Kawasada: "Hey, what's up leader?"  
Dragonstrike: "Hey, Kawasada. I'm good."  
Motoko: "I was busy training, but since you called, I came."  
Dragonstrike: "And hello as well Motoko. Sorry I disturbed you, but we have something important to do...I promise to make it up to you in the arena."  
Motoko blushes, and says: "Well, if you insist..."  
Dragonstrike: "Ok guys so listen up. I just got a call from one of our allied guilds, The White Dragons. Apparently, there is a PK by the name of Kamahura that has a nice bounty on his head. If we find and PKK him, I guarentee that we would have no problem with GP for quite a good time."  
Kawasada: "Sounds like this guy has pissed off the wrong people."  
Motoko: "So what are the details of this Kamahura guy."  
Dragonstrike: "Well, all we know about him is that he is a Heavy Blade and he has a LVL of 78. We don't know more than that, except that he has a confirmed number of 456 players killed. He was last sighted in Delta: Hidden Cursed Unknown."  
Motoko:"Well, lets go give a hello to him from us, shall we?

They warp over to the field, coming upon a dark, mysterious wasteland. Skulls and pikes with heads inhabity the area. Fire pits as well inhabit the corners of bridges that hover over nothingness. Off in the distance, the three hired assassins move onto the next land platform. Crossing the bridge, they encounter a trio of grotesque crow-like birds. Kawasade instantly incants a spell, and fireballs take away the birds flight ability. Motoko makes short work of the bird trio using her boulder blade sword technique.  
Dragonstrike: "Well, don't have too much fun there you guys."  
Kawasada: "Well, you can't just expect the monsters to run away from us, can you?"  
Motoko: "Hmm, it looks like we found our target."

Off in the distance, a huge figure emerges from the darkess of the field. He has dark red hair that is the color of blood, and wields on his back a skull like heavy blade. As he moves closer, a force field encircles the four users, as the battle is about to encur...

Motoko: "So you are the PK known as Kamahura?  
Kamahura: "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Oh, wait, dragons on each shirt, black and white clothing, you must be none other than members of the Black Dragon guild. I guess those wanted papers in town finally caught your attention."  
Kawasada: "Too bad they will put up your obituary papers up over town soon after we PKK you for the atrocities that you have committed."  
Kamahura: "I would like to see you try me. Of course, if you can, then I promise to never PK again. Ha, like that will ever happen."

In an instant, Kamahura strikes Kawasada with a quick attack. Kawasada's health greatly falls, but is regained after Dragonstrike performs a Repth technique.  
Dragonstrike: "Kawasada, stay back and heal us. This is not going to be any walk in the park for us."  
Motoko: "That was way too quick for an attack. Either this guy is not level 78 or he is..."  
Dragonstrike: "A hacker! I knew they were bound to show up sooner or later."  
Kamahura: "So, you figured me out huh? Well then, I was going to make your deaths quick, but now I am just going to make you suffer."  
Suddenly, the everything in the field, including the battle area, suddenly turn black and white. The screen jumbles, and a black mass emerges in one corner of the battle area. The form of a white haired girl dressed in black takes shape. The players on the field suddenly stop fighting, setting their sights on the unexpected event.  
Kamahura: "What the hell is that...u-uh-uhhh, ahhhhhh!"  
Kamahura falls to the ground, screaming as if in pain. A stream of a black mass emerges over his body, entering into the depths of Kamahura's character. After a moment, everthing goes silent, then, Kamahura turns toward the trio of players. His eyes are dark black, and a black glow surrounds his character.  
Kamahura: "I am the one who shall justify the means...I am End."  
Dragonstrike: "WTF. It seems his character has become possessed."  
Kawasada: "This isn't good. What should we do?"  
Motoko: "Just kill the damn guy and the girl in black."  
Motoko lunges with a Rengeki attack at the possessed Kamahura and makes contact. Unfortunately, no damage is given. Kamahura strikes with his heavy blade and instantly kills Motoko in one strike. Suddenly, Kamahura appears behind Kawasada and eliminates him as well.  
Dragonstrike: "Dammit. Just what the hell are you!" yells a calm yet serious Dragonstrike.  
End through Kamahura: "Death is enevitable. You will become nothing. Your efforts are meaningless. Only the Key Of The Twighlight can save this world ..."  
Dragonstrike: "This is too similiar to the AIDA incident 1 year ago."  
Dragonstrike unleashes powerful attacks against Kamahura with his duel pistols. Though substantial damage is taken, Kamahura still lunges at Dragonstrike with his heavy blade.

Dragonstrike: "They're too powerful. I guess I have no other choice than to use my special technique, God forgive me..."  
Dragonstrike incants three mysterious words, saying "Zen-Ke-Gan". In an instant, Kamahura is slain, falling down to the ground as if the strings of a puppet were cut. End, on the opposite side of the field, encircles Dragonstrike.

End: "The ability that comes with that technique comes from your eyes. No matter, you will die just the same."  
Dragonstrike to himself: "How the hell does she know about my eyes. What the hell is going on? AIDA was eliminated a year ago by The Terror of Death Haseo, so this must be some other parameter violation. I have to end this quickly..."  
Dragonstrike unwrappes from his back two strange twin blade, which are similiar in design to his pendant, although bearing one black and the other white. Dragonstike initiates Rengeki and strikes End with his Blade of Balance technique. The form of the little girl in black, End, is on the fritz. Dragonstrikes technique surely was not of the ordinary.  
End: "You can't escape death. I will find you again, once I have recovered more..."  
With that said, End disappears from the field. Dragonstrike is left alone with three ghosts, two being his friends, the other, Kamahura.

Dragonstrike: "Just my luck to be involved in this. I guess I will head back to Mac Anu and report to this to the Admin Balmung. He will know more about this than anyone else surely. At least I can collect the bounty on Kamahura."  
Dragonstrike, as well as his fellow comrades, warp away from the field back to Mac Anu.


End file.
